Bituminous compositions comprising asphalt cutback asbestos fiber and particulate fillers such as limestone are well known in the roofing industry for use in caulking, flashing and as roofing cement and/or waterproofing agents in roofing applications. While such compositions are generally satisfactory in terms of providing satisfactory results, the asbestos fibers used in such compositions are known to be carcinogenic. Thus the manufacture of formulations containing asbestos fibers represents difficult safety problems for the manufacturer.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to replace the asbestos fibers in bituminous compositions of the type mentioned above with other materials which would provide a satisfactory product without the health hazards associated with manufacture of asbestos containing products. Unfortunately, this apparently cannot be achieved satisfactorily with the use of other fibers or particulate fillers previously suggested for use in such formulations.